Vampire Legend: First Dawn
by Kat Francis
Summary: New life is forever innocent until that innocence is taken. Welcome to the life of Serenity Hill. Her life is that of a vampirewitchhuman twist a hunter to that she once cherished. Now, follow her in her splendor of tales of love, sex, hope, and more.
1. Prologue REVISED

Vampire Legend Series

Book 1

First Dawn

By Kat Francis

**Mon amour, mon espoir, ma vie.** My love, my hope, my life.

**Amour** Love

Prologue

"In the sacred blessings of the Gods, I now pronounce these two wed until the Earth cease to exist," the Priestess voice echoed in the silent stone room. The altar, which was bounded in flames, water, and lightning, twinkled at the words as the two in its center smiled at each other lovingly. These two, whose gazes were trapped, stepped forwards to take the veil of the bride's face. When they entered into their own world with a passionate kiss, the crowd around them burst into a change of cheers and calls at their new royalty. To them, it was a dawn of a new age; even if they did not know what lay in the immediate future.

Together, the new royalty turned on its banks and stepped on its first foot towards the crowd as they descended from the altar. An aura of gold and silver incased them as they marched and the mass watched in awe as they saw the miracle that was happening before their eyes. Walking down the marble with a carpet of red satin laying under their feet, the two wedded in matrimony soon made it out of the incased building. Outside, the white of the structure gleamed in the ages old sun as the procession greeted and exchanged their well-wishes to them. Soon the sun sunk below the trees as the last of the people disappeared and finally the husband and wife ascended into the black and silver carriage that awaited them.

As the carriage made its way to the castle in the distance, the King took his chance to look at his new wife. In his stormy eyes was admiration as he gazed at her while her eyes were adverted on the scenery that passed them by. There was a whole village that they passed which was celebrating their wedding in happiness before they disappeared into the countryside and woods that were apart of their new home. The green and red leaves rushed past them in a blur of fall colors and the birds that were gathered in those trees chirped merrily in the late sun. Slowly, the new Queen turned to gaze into those eyes of her husband and blushed delicately when she figured out what he was staring at.

"Serenity," he chocked out slowly as he moved to sit beside her. His black hair, shaggy and looking unkempt, fell drastically into his eyes as he looked at the petite lady in front of him. "Mon amour, mon espoir, ma vie. How did I ever get so lucky to have you in my life?" Those stormy eyes clouded as he gazed at her: the fullness of her pink lips, the ivory satin color of her skin and the cornflower blue of her eyes that withheld a scant of silver. Everything about her, to him, seemed perfect. Unreal, really was the word.

"You didn't get lucky, Endymoin, mon amour." She tested the word on her tongue as she smiled lightly. "It was a horse and your sister's fault for the meeting we had. If we hadn't meet you would be hitched to Madame Molly. Pardon." She looked at the god in front of her, her breath caught in her throat as she moved the unruly locks out of his face. As she moved her hand back she was caught by surprise when he grabbed it and kissed the palm, his nose tickling the flesh that was there. She laughed in delight, both out of the fact that she was aware of their love for each other and for the fact that his breath was tickling her lightly.

Slowly, like time had stopped for these two, he pulled her towards him and kissed her with the passion that he had withheld at the ceremony. A moment like this was what they were both waiting for, dreaming about, and now it was happening. Suddenly, though, they were pulled out of their lands when the carriage came to a halt in the middle of the courtyard in front of the wide, vast stone castle.

Endymoin was the first one to step out, gazing at the home that they would now occupy. He turned around, reaching to take Serenity out of the carriage and smiled at her as her eyes widened at the view. Chuckling, he twirled her around, letting her gaze at the rose gardens that sat beside the road and green of the grass that spread around the area. Finally he sat her down and looked down at her.

"Darling, welcome to our home." Endymoin stated as he started walking towards the steps leading to their home. Turning he picked up her small body and took them both into the castle.

"I am glad to finally _be_ home," Serenity laughed as she lay her head on his shoulder. _Yes, _she thought, _I am __**finally**__ home._

-----

He lay her gently on the bed, her satiny hair spreading out against the red sheets. Smiling softly, he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Beneath him, she wiggled and moaned in the back of her throat as his hands traveled down the clothes on her body. As he broke off the kiss, she gazed at him with lust in her eyes as he torturously took off the beginning of her clothing.

Her back arched as he kissed the peaks of her breasts and as his lips traveled down, her hands went into his hair. "Endymoin," she spoke breathlessly as he once again captured her lips. She could not speak more then his name and slowly that turned into breathing moans. Completely aware of the tanned muscles in front of her, she let her hands travel south on his body and heard his intact of breath as she glided over his hard flesh. However, that turned distant as he captured her wrists and trapped them above her head. Kissing down her body again, Endymoin smiled in appreciation of the sent that now lingered in the room. His hand and his mouth lingered above her waists before it delved into the soft skin of her mound. She bucked as his tongue flicked her and entered her canal, grounding as she started to reach her peak. He lapped all her juices up when she finally came before he leaned up and kissed her lips again.

His clothes soon disappeared, joining the pile on the floor that had been started by hers. Her gaze seared his flesh as a blush rose with her wondering eyes. The chuckles from his throat echoed in the room and she blushed even more. Before she could do anything, though, he covered her body with his and placed soft kisses on her before he entered. There was a intense pain in her lower regions but as he started slowly to pump into her it turned into pleasure and she danced with his body. They became frantic as they both neared their climaxes and soon they stood still as they came in a driving need. His seed spilling in hers as she yelled out his name.

Then, they collapsed in a sweaty mass of limbs as he continued to kiss her gentle lips. Finally, they both drifted off to sleep with dreams of tomorrow on their minds.

_-----_

Endymoin held onto his wife's hand as she moaned in agony. Tears stream down his face as, ever so slowly, she faded away from this world. "Please, Serenity, please don't go. Mon amour, mon espoir, ma vie. Don't go," he begged as he looked down into her pale face. His friend and comrade wiped her brow again as her sweat rolled down her face.

"Endymoin, amour, don't cry. Please, don't cry," Serenity whispered as her free hand stroked his face. "I will be alive again. We will always love each other in each life that we live. I promise that my love will never be dead and that I shall always find you, no matter what. Promise me the same." Her breathing faltered as more pain ripped through her. New blood spilled from the wound that gapped in her side. She moaned as more pain soaked her forehead and her eyes closed momentarily.

"Don't go! Not now! Please, no," he sobbed as he nestled in the crook of her neck. "I promise the same, my love. Forever, until the Earth dies, I shall love you. Even after the stars burn out, my love will still be true." He cried harder as his love's heartbeat started to slow.

"Endymoin, there shall be someone to visit in the next couple of days. He is a friend of mine. Do not be afraid by what he asks for he only comes with a promise," she whispered as her breathing slowed. "I…love…you…for…ever." With that, her soul slipped free of her dying restraint and her heart stopped.

Looking down at his wife's body, her eyes closed in peaceful sleep, he cried to the heavens at the loss of his love, his hope, and his life. Even the heavens cried as a blizzard started outside and the tears of the angels turned to snow in the cold winds of death.

---------------

The castle was silent as Endymoin sat on his throne. Sleep had evaded him for days after his wife's death and still he mourned for the his lost. Faintly, he heard the soft talking of his guards and friends as they loitered in the room around him and ever so softly did his ears pick up on the opening and closing of the door to the room. Lifting his head, he saw a male about his height, only two inches less, making him at least six foot two. The person's hair was white as the snow that had been plagued outside for the last couple of days. Yet, his skin was bronzed after what seemed like years of work in the sun.

"Who are you?" he asked in a voice hoarse of tears.

"A friend of the late Lady," was his reply as he bowed before him. Endymoin saw his eyes of gray and was surprised by the years that were shown in them. Suddenly, he became alert and his guards came to his side. "I believe she told you I was coming."

"Yes, on her-" he stopped short and shook his head. "She said that you were here to tell me something that might change my life forever."

The male smiled and looked around. "I am here to offer you the gift of eternal life. All five of you. But, King, you have to have the answer from your heart and not from the chance of meeting your Queen again. With eternal life comes the seeing of death many countless times. It comes with haunting tales of deeper grief and sadness. You have to think."

"I though this was what you were going to ask, friend. I have though about it ever since my Queen's death, not because of it. I have heard of your kind but yet why do you offer us this gift?"

"Serenity was one of the Chosen. One of the ones that can live forever if she willed herself to. Yet, the wound in her side wasn't how she wanted to live, even if forever. Scars remain, no matter what, after you change over. She gave you the choice of becoming one of us, yet you would be different because she was our Queen like you are the humans' King. You would also be our King until you gave up on life."

"What is the downside?" he asked.

"You would have to drink blood, either of a beast or a human. But every full moon, you have to drink fresh blood. The sexual part of it isn't all that bad and it can be quite pleasurable when you mix it in with your drinking. Though, I hope that you will keep your heart only for your love and only indulge in the acts of sex when you need to." The man smiled softly like he was thinking of something that went along with his words that he only knew.

Endymoin looked over at his friends as they looked at him. Each of them had also suffered heartache, either from the greedy hands of death or from the hands of another male. Each of them slowly nodded their heads, weighing the cons and pros of this new choice. Endymoin finally nodded his head to the old man and at this the friend smiled.

From the castle that night, screams of new life were heard in the eerie darkness.

---

This is the revised addition of the prologue.

See it is better.

Anyways, I hope that this clears the details that no one was certain about and I added another scene to it. Yea me!

Hope you like it,

Kat

P.S. I am going to put the revise as a new chapter and let you take a vote on what one you like better.

**Added: 8-18-07**

**Revised: 3-13-08**


	2. Windy Hopes

Vampire Legend Series

Book 1

First Dawn

By Kat Francis

A/N: Thanks for those who reviewed the prologue I am mighty grateful. I hope that this will satisfy those who haven't reviewed and make them want to review. I love seeing what you think so R & R.

Disclaimer Applies!!!

Words To Know:

**Nourriture parfaite** perfect food

-------------

Windy Hopes

The sun shone through the cheery trees as cheery blossoms rained down from the light breeze. A petite woman wearing a blue sundress smiled as the pink-red petals landed on her straw hat and she laughed as she saw a small child twirling in the shower. Walking softly along the path, her ivory legs were decorated with tie-up silver shoes and clicked softly on the pavement. Skittering around the small boy that was still twirling around in the petals, she barely missed the mother that was coming to collect the young one. Her pink lips slithered into a small smile as she laughed at the child who was gasping with joy. She, herself, remembered the first time that joy was so joyful to experience.

As she made her way through the small park, her cornflower blue eyes scanned the park were children played on swings and slide. She smiled as she remembered her aunt and uncle taking her and her cousins to the parks around their apartment. As the breeze picked up, her hat flew off and her golden-silver hair shone glossy in the white light of the sun. Chasing after the hat, she laughed as her hair tried to escape the white ribbon she had decided to put in on a spur. Suddenly, she rammed into a person and fall back, landing on her bum as she gasped.

Looking forward, she saw her hat and smiled. "There you are," she whispered, not really caring about the person she had bumped into. Reaching out, she grabbed the hat the same instant the person had. Glancing up, she had a comment on her lips yet it died as she gazed into stormy blue eyes. Cocking her head to the right –a habit she had when she was curious- she looked at the darkly bronzed male that looked back. _Something_, she thought, _makes me think I know him_. Suddenly a hand was placed before her and she stared at it like it was foreign.

"Do you intend to take my hand and accept my help or stare at it all day?" the deep baritone voice asked shocking her. Grabbing the hand, she smiled as she was pulled up. She laughed again as she grabbed her hat and put it on her head. After she looked up, the smiled died as the man had turned around and started walking away.

"Hey! Mister!" she yelled as she ran, tripping over a branch and landing in someone's arms. Looking up again, she blushed as the same blue orbs stared back up at her. "Thank you twice over," she laughed as she righted herself. Sighing, she gazed at the male for the fourth time and had a feeling of knowing. Gazing over him, she saw the black hair that glinted in the sun and tumbled into his face, the dark tanned face that was set in a grim look, and the rosy red lips. Something made her sigh and she jumped back, wondering why she felt safe in his arms.

"Your welcome…" he left the sentence hanging waiting for the young lady in front of him to tell him her name. His heart swelled as he looked at her and a name so long dead came to him, the name of his late wife. _Serenity,_ he gasped. _Have I finally found you?_

"My name is Serenity Hill. Yours is?" she asked in a rosy voice, cheerful at finally finding someone polite in the city.

"Endymond Black," he smiled and looked around him then down at his watch. "It is about lunch time. Are you hungry? I know this little restaurant that is on the edge of the park. It sells nourriture parfaite."

Serenity gazed at him with an eyebrow raised. "Sorry, Mr. Black, I do not usually go anywhere with a strange man I just met." Her stomach growled and she blushed. "But since I haven't had breakfast and been working all morning, I will take you up on that offer."

-------------

Serenity sat back in her seat in her office, gazing at the midnight blue walls and wondering what she was going to do. Not only did she have the problem of her work but the problem of a date with Mr. Endymond Black. Sighing, she tapped her pencil on her legs that were propped up on the black wood desk. Now she had a mess. Rotating around, she looked out into the lake that sat behind her office windows and smile.

"Ms. Hill, Mr. Dark is here to see you. He says it is important," her secretary stated over the intercom. Serenity groaned and rolled her eyes, knowing what would happen if she let her main employer into her office.

"Tell him to come in, Molly, and then take the rest of the day off. You have earned it." Turning back around so she was facing her magical lake, Serenity only heard the soft opening and closing of her French door and the shuffle of feet against the dark blue carpet. Waiting, she rapped her fingers on her legs as the man behind her breathed heavily from his slow gait.

"Ms. Hill, you seem to have forgotten about our meeting with the head vampires this early afternoon," he started out slowly. After his pause, and getting no response from her, he continued on. "Now, if we can't stop the King from anger, there will be about a million deaths in this city alone." He paused again, sitting in the high back chair that was the same dark wood of the desk.

This time, Serenity turned around and gazed at the old man in front of her. His graying eyes bore into hers and showed wisdom and a lot of stress. The hair that had remained the old brown color that was natural had turned gray with the past couple of weeks. Serenity, slowly recognizing the weight of what this man had gone through, felt sympathy for him. "Mr. Dark, I told you once that I will not be in the same room of a vampire unless it is to kill. This was part of the contract that you signed. Now, if I can help, maybe I have some ideas of how to slow the King's wrath down or completely dissolve it."

"I am willing to listen, young lady," he stated as he gazed down at his hands clasped weekly in his lap.

"The King is ready to celebrate the death of his wife, so we do not need to worry about him attacking in the next week or so. This is information to all who can listen." She smiled at him yet her meaning was quite clear. "Yet, after that, he is also celebrating the night of his rebirth which he can used to cover up his attacks. That will be something to worry about. Not that you need to. One idea is to give him a gift that he wants and another is to…" she trailed off then and shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I am sure it will take more then this morning's meeting to set him off. Now, is there any more business that we need to discuss?"

"Yes, there is a matter. There have been several disappearances on some important people. Must have been found with their blood drained and three are still missing, one my daughter. I want her found alive, Ms. Hill, and last night, she went out with her boyfriend. I don't care what it takes and I will pay you handsomely. Please, just find her." The last part he whispered, tears springing from his eyes as he thought about his lovely daughter, his pride and joy.

"You do understand that if she is found alive, it might be risky to get her out?" Serenity questioned Mr. Dark even though she felt saddened. The thought of losing someone was not her favorite part of her job, even though it was a killing one.

He nodded and Serenity sighed. "You better keep your wife calm, Mr. Dark, for the next couple of weeks. If I find anything out about her, I will contact you immediately."

It was a couple hours later, as Serenity sat at her desk typing in the details of the missing person that was the mayor's daughter, did Serenity remember her promised date again. Glancing at the clock on her computer, she cursed under her breath as she hurriedly shut down her computer, grabbed her flash drive, laptop and purse, before running out of the office and locking the door behind her. A chuckle met her ears as she turned around.

-------------

Endymond paced the floor before the table, watching the hands on his watch click forward. _Where was she? _he thought softly as he looked around again. No sounds of people approaching his table reached his sensitive ears and he couldn't even smell her soft fragrance in the air like he did earlier that day. The question he thought raced through his mind as he gazed over the area once more before taking off. Fear, then adrenaline, raced through his veins as screams echoed in his mind.

--------------

**Wolf: **So did he find her, after years of waiting?

**Kat:** I don't know, did he? Also, it was only a few hundred.

**Wolf:** So! What is planned for the next chapter?

**Kat:** You'll have to wait.

I might combine these things to make a good chapter but it depends. Only one, though, is what I original made-up but I thought it would be cool for me to do something different.

Kat


	3. Chilling Time

Vampire Legend Series

Book 1

First Dawn

By Kat Francis

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and I know this is so late due. I am ssssooooo sorry that I didn't update. There is no excuse either. I think the people who reviewed and like the story so far. I hope you also read my other story _Blood Moon_.

Kat

Disclaimer Applies!!!!!

------

Chilling Time

Serenity looked over at the white haired male that had chuckled at her. Tilting her head to the side, she gazed closely at the male. His sapphire blue eyes glinted dangerously dark and his pale pink lips didn't quite go with his dark complexion. Sighing, her eyes fell to her wrist and she muttered under her breath.

"Please tell me why you are here?" she questioned as she glanced down at his attire. The pale blue shirt hugged tightly to his chest and the black pants lay on his narrowed waist.

"Do you like it, lady?" he asked deeply, his voice laid back and at peace. Serenity just shrugged.

"You didn't answer my question, sir," she replied irately.

"Oh, I was just wondering what has come to be with the night life. You know, the people who roam only the night?" came the mocking snipe.

She raised an eyebrow and her eyes mocked him. "If you will please excuse me, sir, but I am dreadfully late for a date of mine." She made her way around the man and didn't notice the hand that snaked around her. Pushing away from the male, she felt the cool metal of something against her head. Stiffly, she stood still and didn't move.

"I knew you would get the idea, sweetheart. Now, can you do me a favor?" he asked with a laugh. "Well, actually, you will do the favor or I will shoot you. I don't want to scar your pretty face with blood." He kissed her cheek and she gagged.

Pushing her against the rough brick, he smirked into her face. "I've been looking for a certain vampire. His name is Endymond Black. Do you have any information on him?" he asked as he touched her breasts roughly. She yelped in surprise and shook her head. _Man, I wish I wasn't so fucking scared_, she thought mildly displeased with herself.

"Really? You smell so cunningly sweet, sickly really. You also have a sent of him on you. You sure you haven't got any info on him?" He twisted her nipple painfully and she bit her lip. Blood started to pulse from it and she licked at the wound.

"I was with him today but what do you want with a human being?" she asked as she kneed him in the groin. He let go of her and clutched his manhood.

"You are a dumb person, Ms. Hill, you know that." He got up, the attack doing little to him. Aiming the gun, she screamed as he shot and it barely missed her. Screaming louder, both physically and mentally, she ran as he shot again.

Then, the gun slammed to the ground and Serenity fell. Tears sprung to her eyes as she looked at her side. Blood was seeping through her cotton dress and her gaze lifted to the midnight blue one that was concerned. "Am I going to die now?" she asked him as he picked her up. Then she slipped into unconsciousness.

----

_Damn it,_ he thought as he rushed through the night. _This is what happens when I leave her alone! Darn karma._ The trees flew past him with the buildings becoming fewer. Jumping into the air, he dodged a fence and looked down at the pale form that was loosing blood faster then he needed. _If I loose her I am killing myself_. He laughed at the irony and jumped through an open window.

Gazing around, he noticed he landed in the middle of the lounge in his manor. Smiling tightly as people rushed up to him, he scanned the large crowd to find one person. Landing on the tall blond, he smiled grimly. "She needs help," he stated tightly to the blond and soon was led to a room where he placed Serenity down.

"May I ask what happened?" his friend asked as he looked over the wound.

"She was shot by some guy. She was late for our dinner date and I heard her screaming mentally. When I got there, some guy was saying something about me and was doing inappropriate things. I waited as she kneed him and then I sprung to action as he shot at her. I was a little late getting him down as he had shot her." Endymond gazed at the pale blond girl. "I wasn't going to take her to the hospital. To expensive. You are actually better then a hospital staff, Zoicite."

He was rewarded with a smile from the blond haired man and as the night drifted away, he held on to her hand as Zoicite operated.

It was a while later that Zoicite spoke. He was cleaning his hands as the maids made a fuss with the blood on the bed sheets. "Why were you so worried?"

Endymond looked at him with surprise. "What do you mean?"

"During the whole operation, you were imitating worry. I was half tempted to send you away from the room because I wasn't concentrating." Zoicite raised an eyebrow and looked at the man before him. Never before did he think of his friend worrying over if someone lived.

"She is Serenity reincarnated. I hope."

"You don't sound so certain."

"Because I am not so certain she is."

Zoicite shook his head sadly. _My King still had a lot to go through_, he thought as he left the room.

----

Serenity opened her eyes hazily. Moving around, she tried to find a comfortable position on the bed she was lying on and sighed when she finally did. Using her very warm and hard pillow, she snuggled into the comforter and yawned as she drifted off to sleep.

_Wait a minute. I don't have a warm and hard pillow._ Snapping her eyes open, she sat up shaking and gazed down at the body that she was lying on. "What in the world?" she screeched as the arms moved and grabbed her.

"Lay down," a rough voice stated as the hand pushed her down. "You'll tear open the stitches and I don't think my friend would be happy to wake up this early in the morning." She complied and pushed against the person. Smiling as he turned around, at least she hoped it was a he, her grin faded as she gazed into blue eyes.

She groaned in her throat as she noticed the naked body and then her own. "We didn't-" She couldn't even say the word.

"No. You were injured by a crazy male," he simply said as he gazed at her. "My friend, who is a very good doctor, stitched you up after getting the bullet out."

"B-b-bullet?" her voice wavered. Eyes going wide, she remembered what had happened the night before. Tears welled in her eyes and she started to cry.

"Shh," he said. "You are safe, Serenity." He rubbed her back and soon she fell back asleep.

----

Serenity sighed as she sat in her plush chair. The day before, Endymond had dropped her off at her house, warning her that she wasn't allowed to move anything or do anything that required great exercise on her side. "In case you do, call that number," he stated grimly as she got out.

"Yes father." She chuckled at that. Yet, the thing was: How did Endymond know that she was in trouble? Shaking her head, she cleared it of the thoughts and looked at her computer. There were three messages waiting.

_To: Serenity Hill_

_From: Mayor_

_We are having an important meeting today at three in the afternoon. You are to attend or have all funding removed._

She sighed and read the next message.

_To: Serenity Hill_

_From: Mike_

_Hey! How is it going? We are going to have a party in a week. Bring someone for a change. Call me later._

She smiled and looked at the date it was sent. _So in three days_, she thought. _I can bring someone this time_.

Finally, she read the last one.

_To: Huntress_

_From: King_

_We are quit aware of what you have done to our race, huntress. If you do not cease these attacks, we will have to take extreme measures. As you probably know, my late wife's death day is coming up. NO ATTACKS or you will be killed._

Serenity glared at the image and huffed. _Threats and threats. Why can't I be left alone?_ Looking at the time, she sighed again. _Guess I have a meeting to go to.

* * *

_

Here is the long awaited, for me, chapter.

Hope you like, it was rushed and I might change the chapter to a different one.

Kat


	4. Bad Trouble

Vampire Legends Series

Book 1

First Dawn

By Kat Francis

A/N: I know I know. I have a certain quality with making these stories late. I will work on that. _Cautiously slides up to door and shoves story in and runs._

Hehe….. On with the story!

DISCLAIMER APPLIES THOUGH THIS IS MY STORY IDEA!!!!! Grabs violently at the idea and runs, laughing manically

----

Bad Trouble

She sighed as she rubbed her temples and looked at the males around her who knew nothing. They wanted to attack the King while he was mourning his wife's death but she knew what would happen if they did that. Sighing, she opened her mouth, but another argument started and she growled. Why did she come to this meeting? Oh, yeah. She was threatened by no funding. Growling, she slammed her hands on the table, the males jumping in surprise.

"Okay, I know that you want to attack the King while he and the rest of his family is mourning the lost of the late Queen. I will say that if you do such a thing, you won't see morning ever again. GOD! You won't even see the night! You Will Be Dead!" The males looked at her and she exhaled noisily. "If you want to get on his Lord's good side, I guess you find a different way to do it. Killing him won't work." Done with her tirade, she sat back down in her seat and looked out of the window into the setting sun. _Damn meetings. I hate them! No! Loathe them!_

The mayor looked at her with sympathetic eyes and sighed. "What do you suggest, Ms. Hill? How can we stop all these brutal murders and kidnappings?"

She gazed at him, her eyes saddened by the thought of still finding the missing girls. She knew that the probability off finding them alive was slimming down as each minute passed. She growled at the thought of them becoming night livers and sighed, getting tired with the noise. "I suggest that you take the King's invitation and met with him tomorrow to discuss peace and land. You have to stay in his graces or we will be blood bathed with so many deaths I will leave this town." The mayor just sighed and cocked his head to the right, a sign of surrender, and placed his head in his hands.

"Will you be there?" he asked wearily and she nodded her head. It wasn't like she had a choice. It was be there or no more funding. Seething at the blackmail still, she got up and smiled, saying a curt goodbye to the still strung out males before leaving the room.

As she walked down the blazing hot sidewalk, she was overcome with a wave of dizziness and leaned against the wall beside her. She was still recovering from the blood lost of a couple of night ago and she couldn't figure out what else. Something was nagging at her, in the back of her mind, and she couldn't figure it out. Pushing off the wall, she walked down the sidewalk again, the feeling of being watch coming over her and she shivered. Looking around, she found no eyes on her but the feeling continued. Sighing, she walked across the street and into the sky-scrapping building that she was to deliver some news to from the mayor.

Her black heels clicked against the glossy marbled floor and she ignored the glances that were being thrown her way, the confusion still in her mind. As she went up to the elevator, not needing to be told by the secretary what floor she was to go on, she searched her mind for any loss gadgets. Of course everything was working and the brief dizziness claimed over her again. As she made her way into the elevator, she leaned against the side and pressed her floor number; glad she was the only one in the elevator for a change.

Sliding down the metal, she laid her head on the cool shinny surface and closed her eyes, feeling like her whole world was spinning, falling beneath her. She heard the ding-ding of the elevator as it went up the floors but it seemed far off as she fell onto her knees. The urge to vomit was strong in her mind but she held it back as the doors open to her floor. Standing up and fixing herself, she walked out of the lift and onto the floor, swaying lightly before shaking her head. Walking down the hall with the cherry walls on both side of her, she stopped at the blue-haired girl's desk and waited as she got off the phone.

"May I help you?" she asked, her voice pleasant and her demeanor cool and calm. Serenity shook her head, clearing it of thoughts and smiled at the young girl.

"Yes. I am here to deliver an important package to the president by hand." She talked a little dazedly and the girl looked at her confused before ringing into the room behind the close doors. Then, looking worriedly at the lady in front of her, she pointed to the door, telling her that she could go in. The lady seemed startled as the girl spoke and she smiled kindly, out of it for some unknown reason.

She entered the doors and leaned against them, hearing the scrapping of a pen as it stopped and then feeling eyes on her. She heard a mutter as she fell to the floor and then the moving and shuffle of feet as they came towards her. Her gaze meeting up with blue eyes and she smiled lightly, to confused to actually think of whom it was. Well, until she heard the deep voice of the one and only Endymond.

"What in God's name have you done?" he asked slightly, his voice soft as he picked her up gently. He sat her on the couch and she whimpered in protest and hung onto him. He sighed and flicked on the intercom. His voice came out steady but he was worried about the little pale woman in his arms.

"Amy, can you please go and get your husband for me." He heard a quick yes and then the intercom was turned off. Serenity felt him turn his gaze to her and smiled weakly.

"How are you, Endymond?" she asked lightly, looking at his swirling form. "Could you please stop moving in a circle?" She giggled and had the urge to vomit, which she did. Leaning to the side, she puked up the remains of her lunch and closed her eyes, her stomach weak.

"It is more like the question of 'What happened to you?'" Endymond soothed her as another spasm of vomit rushed through her, this time blood only coming up. He looked worriedly, wishing for his dear friend to hurry up with getting her husband. Picking up the weak girl and moving them towards the bathroom, he sat her by the toilet, cursing under his breath. His hand went to her forehead and he felt no heat, except for her normal temperature. Muttering, he heard the door open and knew that his friend had seen the blood. At the male's calling, he yelled that he was in the bathroom. Then, in the next second, Zoicite was in the bathroom looking at Endymond and Serenity, who moaned as she vomited more blood.

"What in heaven's name is wrong with her!?" he screamed as he ran over to the puking girl. Endymond shrugged and watched with a fear in his eyes as his friend looked over Serenity.

"She was feeling dizzy and disorientated, I can tell you that much. When she walked through the doors, she fell to the ground and was confused when I looked at her. She has no temperature, which I am sure of. What can be wrong with her?" he asked as his friend lifted his gaze to his.

"Do you know what she had to eat?" At Endymond's shaking head, he sighed and looked at the paler then usual girl. "Is she allergic to anything?" Once again, Endymond shook his head. Zoicite sighed and thought hard. Leaning down, he rubbed Serenity's back and quieted her as she fought to breath. "Serenity, my name is Zoicite, I was the one to patch you up that night." He got a nod in recognition and continued talking. "Do you know what is wrong with you?" He received a shake of the head then a nod.

"Where is my purse?" she asked weakly, knowing that her 'items' were in there. Not receiving an answer, she groaned. "I left it at the mayor's office! You won't make it there and back in time." She groaned as her stomach heaved and more blood came out. Now, of all times, this had to happen.

"You don't know us that well, lady." With that Endymond was out of the room and she blinked, looking at Zoicite, who was shaking his head.

She leaned heavily on her arm, trying to figure out what triggered this incident. She had stayed away from the meats, only having a salad during lunch. She had breakfast this morning, courtesy of Endymond's chef and even then she didn't have meat. Not once had she touched meat in the past twenty-four hours. Sighing, she tried to think of what else could have caused it. Nothing came to mind.

When she looked, Endymond was standing before her, her bag/purse in hand, looking quit pale like she was. "You have to take blood shots?" His question nerved her and she nodded slowly. Zoicite, also, was looking at her sharply. The two passed a glance and Serenity grabbed for her bag, which was jerked out of her reach. Endymond was looking at her, an interest in his eyes and his lips thin.

"Why?" Zoicite was the one to ask this and she smiled weakly. Looking at the cool tiled floor, she murmured something quietly then spoke up.

"Because I was born…uniquely." She gazed up at them and saw their exchanged again. "I don't like talking about it." She made a reach, again, for the bag and exclaimed in surprise as Endymond picked her up. She yelped and held on to him as he carried her out of the room, through the office area and into another room that held a bed. She sighed in content as she was laid on the goose-fathered bed and looked at the two males.

"You are half and half?" Zoicite questioned as he pulled the blood shots out of her bag. She nodded and looked out of the window, the sunlight sinking lower out of the town. She was glad that she lived in the countryside and would probably not see this sunset. _All well,_ she thought as Zoicite said something. She didn't hear it and he repeated himself. "Your mother or father?"

"Father. My mother was a huntress," she smiled sadly at the memory of her mother, gone with the burning waves of the sun. She shook her head and answered the other question he threw at her as he put the needle into her vain. "She had met him on a hunt and couldn't kill him. It was on one of the nights of the King's rebirth and she didn't understand why he was out. But, then, she got caught up in him and I was the outcome. She was killed by her own coven of…" She yawned, as sleep was present. Sighing, she laid her head against the pillow and murmured an apology before drifting off to sleep.

---00000---

"I have to say, I didn't expect this to happen," Endymond stated as he covered up Serenity. He sighed and looked at Zoicite, who was staring at the girl with concern eyes. He watched as his friend and companion turned towards him, concern still etched into his light sky blue eyes.

"You do know, Sir, that if what she says is true, then we might have a problem." Endymond looked at his general and shook his head, the meaning quit clear. He sighed and sat on the black leather couched the adorned the red and black room. He closed his eyes and looked at his friend with a shaking head.

"I already guessed that, Zoicite. Especially when I went onto her computer at her work and found her searching into Kunzite's…wife's case. With all the names on her lists, and the funding coming from the mayor, I was certain that it was she. I e-mailed her and left a warning. So far, nothing as happened and I hope nothing will." He watched as the girl shifted in her sleep, feeling the pains and troubles of the harsh life he lived in settling down on his shoulders again.

"You know, Endymond, that if what she speaks of is true, which I think it is, then she is also half witch. A third of a human, a third of a vampire, and a third of a witch. Quit amazing she has made it thus far in life, don't you think?" He sat beside his friend, looking at everything with a scientific eye. Endymond laughed at his friend's antics and shook his head.

"She is still one of the chosen ones, my good friend. She could probably survive a nuclear war if she so desired. I hope that she does not come to harm, though."

Zoicite turned to his friend, his king, and watched as his eyes went far away. To see him like this reminded him of when his King had first laid eyes on Serenity when his sister had brought her over for lunch. Serenity had punched Endymond, then called Darien by his friends, and cursed at him with a shrill that would have made the sailor's wince in pain. It was quit a humorous sight to come open, the King on the ground and a ranting mad woman above him.

Zoicite had recognized this as love. Love for the girl who had so burned that King and taken up the challenge of being pestered every opportunity. It was quit a lot of fun to see the pranks they pulled on each other, thinking about the amusement that came to their eyes like little children. But, now, with the chance of losing everything so dear, Zoicite felt the weight his King had on his shoulders.

---00000---

She woke up with a headache, the sheets beneath her familiar and a godsend. She smiled as she got off the bed, feeling better then she had in years. Walking to the living room, she heard the hum of something and recognized it as the television. Wondering why it was on, she walked into the living room, meeting the amused eyes of lilac.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

* * *

That is all for this chapter. I don't know if it came out like I wanted it to. I am half asleep and typing perfectly. Too much turkey.

Happy Thanksgiving Day and I will be back soon!

Kat


	5. Friends Forever?

Vampire Legend: First Dawn

Kat Francis

A/N: Oh goodness me. I really need to get my head on straight don't I? Sorry for the less the good updates but I have been working on my story Torture and I have forgotten about this one. It doesn't help since I can't think about anything else now does it.

Anyways, here is the update. I hope it is long enough for the long wait. Happy belated dates to everyone and see you at the bottom!

Disclaimer Applies!!!!

Friends Forever?

"You know, you should lower your voice a few octives, friend. People might wonder if you went insane or something." The girl chuckled with amusement and continued to watch Serenity stalk over to the kitchen, muttering something about killing a woman if she ever did that again. The lady just laughed again before calling out: "I can hear you talk!" The only answer to that was a pot flying at her and nearly missing her head. "Get better aim, my friend and then we will talk."

Serenity walked back into the room a few minutes later with a cup of tea and sat beside her companion on the couch. She glanced over at the dark haired beauty before she took a drink of the tea and sat it down. Turning around, she glanced at the pale skin that adorned her friend's skeleton and she wondered why she always had to have the exotic friends. Looking up, she grabbed a piece of her dark black lock and pulled on it, earning a snarl from the other woman that made her laugh. Overall, the young lady was a wonderful friend, it just happened that Serenity didn't expect to ever see her again.

"You know that you haven't even contacted me in…….ages?" Serenity spoke softly, keeping her eyes on her nervous, well now, friend.

"I know. I……Nothing is going to make up for the loss time, is it? It was just that when I told you, I was purely scared that you would attack me and kill me. I……just didn't know what to do so I fled just leaving you the note. I guess since I am alive this far that you really didn't care because you first—" she stopped and looked at her. "You expecting visitors?"

Serenity shook her head, not asking where she knew that she was going to have even more company, and walked over to the door, opening it to see Endymond and Kunzite grinning from ear to ear. She heard the breath of air that her friend released and turned around to her, not even paying attention to the two males. Rei had stood up and treaded over to them, causing Serenity to wonder what was going through her head. Looking between the two males and her friend, she wondered and questioned herself furiously why they were interacting like they knew something and she didn't.

"Serenity, I didn't know you knew so high-class people. Especially him." Rei had pointed to Endymond with a little wave of her finger and Serenity wonder why they looked very alike. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew that they were either related or both part of the era that Rei had said she had come from yet she couldn't believe that all of the presences in the room were what Rei was.

"It isn't my fault. He saved my life, treated me to lunch, and saved my life again. Eh, I guess I should have said no to the lunch item but if I didn't, I wouldn't be here right now, would I?" She shook her head and looked at the three people in her home. Two she considered as friends and one……she didn't know what she considered Endymond. Each time that she looked at him, her heart raced and she felt like she should be _with_ him instead of just a companion. Shaking her head again, she moved out of the males way and let them enter her small apartment.

Glancing at Rei briefly when she stiffened, she questioned herself again on the state of her sanity but the questions remain where they were with no chance to be answer. She sighed a little wearily and gave the point to what she was going to do with three people in her home. Grabbing her tea, she drunk the still warm haven and asked the question that was nagging on the back of her mind. "Are you two related?"

It seemed that everyone in the room froze and Serenity knew the answer right away. If they wouldn't answer her, what else was she suppose to expect. Looking over at Rei then to Endymond, she noticed that they were trying to think of something to tell her. Growling under her breath, she sat down and rolled her eyes. "God! You would think I killed your mother the way you are staring at me and each other. If you want to know something, I already suspected that you were. I just needed proof and now looking at you two, I have my proof. See, my vampire instincts are still working. Which means that if you, Endymond, are a vampire then so is Kunzite. Explains why you could get there as fast as you did." Serenity closed her eyes and felt the tense atmosphere get a little tenser and she shook her head. "God! I AM NOT GOING TO KILL YOU………Well, at least not yet. I don't kill unless I have a reason to."

Everyone in the room seemed to take a breath at the state, expect for Rei who was laughing her head off with amusement at her brother. Serenity had to smile as she heard that obvious brother-sister fight that was going on between the two before she got up and headed to her bedroom. Somehow, she felt claustrophobic and just needed a little room to breath her own air. Laying on her bed, she remembered how she even got into her stupid trade, since it wasn't even by her fault that she did. She remembered the nights that her family drilled her and continued to drill and she still had the scars on her stability to do it. Her life just felt……fake since then. Since the first night she had killed anyone just for her family's pleasure.

Sighing, she raised up her hand and stared at it, the pale fingers seemingly not her own. She knew where she was, she knew where she had started and when enough was enough, but she wondered if her family did. They had never told her when they were going to stop, they only said that their family had been the amazing group of hunters since the beginning of the vampiric times. Serenity still didn't even know if that was true. She wanted, so badly too, to be free from the stupid restraints that her family had but on her, hence the reason she was afraid to even contact her old friend that she had known since she had started. So badly did she ache to have her freedom bake but it seemed she could never take it away from her family. She was bound by her love, her support, and by being what she was.

Dropping her hand, she reached over and grabbed the kit that she kept by her bed. Since the day that she had had the freak incident, she couldn't go without taking her injections for more then twelve hours. She wondered what had triggered such a cause but she couldn't get in to see her doctor until the end of next month. Sighing, she loaded the needle and stuck it into her arm, wincing and hissing at the pain it caused. Looking up, she met briefly the eyes of blue that seemed to follow her everywhere before she put the kit back into its place.

"When did it start?" he questioned as she knew he would and he plopped onto the bed beside her. She shrugged, asking herself why he had to care.

"When the first incident occurred. It hasn't stopped since then and now, I am afraid that I don't know the cause of it this time." She sighed and closed her eyes for a brief moment before she felt his hand on her arm and trailing upwards.

"You do know I could make it go away? Have you even thought of the probability of me doing that?" Endymond's questioned laid on her mind along with the same one that her doctor had told her. Then, her aunt's nagging voice came back saying that no one could help her for she was unique.

"I do know, Endymond, that you can do it. Yet, the outcome……is uncertain for one like me." Serenity sighed as she looked into his eyes, darkened with something that she couldn't understand. It was a mix between love and lust and her heart thudded hard against her rib cage. She shook her head and wondered why she was always put into this type of situation. His hand trailed lazily up and down her arm, slipping onto her back and giving her a small message before her continued his tormenting. It was a moment before he spoke and she had a little trouble hearing him.

"You could stay with me while it happens. We can……see how many we can help if yours does work out. It would save a lot of people." He leaned in closer and she closed her eyes at the pleasure that was shooting through her body. His simple ministrations had caused her to get bothered and she didn't think that she would make it out alive until he stopped. Somehow, somewhere, she didn't want him to.

"You don't know……how can you know if it works? I could come out of it alright but have problems in the end." Her breath hitched a little as he started kissing her neck and where the top of her tang top didn't cover. She moaned a little and she knew he was smiling but she didn't care as she tried to continue think about what he was asking.

"I highly doubt that you would end with problems……Your vampiric blood is stronger and attacking your witch's blood. You have to accept one or the other and since no witches would be able to help you, that only leaves the other choice open." He trailed the kisses up lazily to her face and stopped, looking at her as she opened her eyes. She could feel his arousal through his pants and wondered vaguely why she was in this position, not that she didn't like it. In his eyes, she could see that he wanted her desperately, but he also wanted her in a different way. She watched in a vivid awareness as he asked her through her eyes both for her answer and for her permission. Silently, she answered back and she was shocked when his lips claimed her in a hungry kiss, both because of the passion behind it and the way her mind echoed the soft victory of his.

--0000000—

Done……I wonder if you like it? Please read and review and I am going to go hope I don't have school today. Snow days rock sometimes.

Kat Francis


	6. Wonderment

Vampire Legends

First Dawn

Kat Francis

A/N: Thanks to the reviews and here we go again.

Disclaimer Applies

Wonderment

The pleasure rolled over her in waves as her mind clouded. His kisses were dynamic and the sounds coming from her mouth made him roar too. She wondered if this was the right thing, even though she knew that at some point they would make it to this stage. A fleeting memory bounced across her mind of doing this once before but it disappeared in the moment as his mouth suckled hotly on her nipple. Her back arched and a moan ripped from her lips but the question of should they be doing this echoed in her mind. _Oh God! Just go away! _However, it did not want to listen to her and the sound relapsed again.

"Endymond? S-stop." Her voice sounded so weak and the blood in her body cried out for a release but she had to stop it. There were just so many loops to be having sex and commitments to be made that she was yet sure that he was going to make. When he gazed up, his eyes were heated red and the look on his face was anger but it disappeared and he gazed at her with another look that made her blood heat again. "N-no, Endymond," she gasped out, already wanting to go back to the blissful state that they were just previously in. He sighed, rolling off of her and ran a hand through his hair in aggravation.

There was a tense silence that echoed through the room drastically. His and her breathing paced with each other and his eyes were closed in heavy protest. She asked herself what made her really stop, for she was all go at having the decision made for her. A pureblooded vampire who still possessed her magic abilities is what she wanted and what she could get with the fact that she wouldn't have to take the dreaded shots. However, the answer to that question eluded her and she stared up at the canopy of her bed fearfully keeping her gaze away from him.

"Serenity?" he asked softly and she still did not answer the calling. It was the forth time in the last couple of moments that he had called her name but she still refused to answer the pleading in his voice. Sounds of annoyance escaped his lips and he gently grabbed her chin and made her look at him. The blush that had settled but she was keeping away grew on her face and she heard him chuckle in a small voice. "Do not be fearful of me, little one, for I know the reasons why you stopped. We do not need to do this now, though I myself dreadfully want it." He smiled softly and she frowned.

"B-" she started yet a finger was placed, cutting off the words.

"No more protests, Serenity." He sat on the edge of the bed and smiled a little. "Besides that, you still have a life to live. Maybe sometime in the future." Then, he disappeared off the bed and out of the room. From the other side of the wall, she could hear Rei's voice and Kunzite's laughter while Endymond joined in on the conversation but yet she was frozen to the spot, questioning and hating herself for what she had done. By now, she could be in an embrace with the most handsomest guy she had ever meet but on the downside she could also be going through a change that she didn't want to make yet. Sighing, she flopped over and groaned into her pillow.

"Where is Serenity?" asked the voice of Rei and she heard a tense silence through the room.

"She said she wasn't feeling so mighty and fell asleep," came the tense answer from Endymond. No one questioned what he had said and she merely felt a moment of peace before Rei stated she was going to leave. There were some goodbyes as Kunzite also stated he had some business to attend to then there was only the sound of Endymond's breathing before the shuffle of feet. First, she thought that he too was going to leave but the statement evaporated as the male came into her room and sat on her bed.

"Why…does it always end like this?" he asked her after the moment of silence passed over them both. She shrugged and gave no answer back to him only thinking about why he meant always. "It seems to me that our history is repeating itself. Yet, this time, you did not punch me and call me all the hateful names you could think of." He chuckled as he remembered something that she did not and her forehead creased into a frown.

"You say, Endymond, that this isn't the first time we have meet?" she questioned in a tense voice and she heard him say no softly. That left her to think of the memories that she didn't want to answer or replace. Those dreams that she had when she was younger came in violent turmoil that made her body now shake. As she remembered the horrific scenes of moments done in the past, warm arms enveloped her and a soothing voice tried to settle her down.

Then she fell into a trouble sleep as the memories escaped her.

_Many times I have felt so happy when these memories would escape and dance on my vision. I would always think that this was the true me but then there were those moments that the bloody images of things passed in front and destroyed that serenity and peace. After the fact that my mother had passed on, I wonder where the memories disappeared too. There was no way to recall the images and nothing came to me. It was like I was walking in a fog that wouldn't disappear. I can't even remember my father's face and my mother's have now disappeared. So why are these images reappearing now?_

She woke up, startled at the fact that that voice appeared in her head and the memories awoke again on her mind's eye. She moaned a little, settling her head into her hands and a sigh escaped her lips. The arm that was over her middle fell and she gaped a little, looking into the peacefully sleeping face of Endymond. Tracking her fingers over his face, she saw him make a little face and his arm tightened around her. There was a small muttering from him, the words Stop echoing from his mouth and she smiled a little. He reminded her of a big over grown boy who happened to be a vampire. Sighing again, she laid back and wondered what she had gotten herself into this time. Her mind echoed the words and memories that came from a time past but her heart in this century didn't feel like it was in love with the same male that she had once loved.

Tossing the arm that was around her off, she groaned in agony as a spasm ripped through her center. _Oh God! What time is it?_ She gazed over at the blurry green digits that stated the time to be around one in the morning and the meal that she had so ate the previous day came back out. Reaching blindly around the bed to find her kit, she questioned why it seemed her blood was fighting between each other now. "E…Endymond," weakly came her voice as she threw up again. She heard a brief pause in his breathing before it picked up again like if he was awake.

"E-Endymond! H-help!" Then she passed out into the black oblivion.

* * *

There is the next chapter.

Thanks to those who have reviewed and I am so sorry that the updates are just like spurs. What can I do about them though? Dumb question.

Anyways R&R

Kat


	7. REVISION

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!**

These two stories –Blood Moon and Vampire Legends Series- are going to be revamp for grammatical mistakes and repetitive structuring.

Please be patient as I will try to go through and redo the chapters so everything makes a little more sense. While I am doing this, I will most likely be changing the whole output of the stories as well. This is for the fact that I, Kat Francis, really am at a writer's block on some things.

Here is a list of what is going to change:

Better descriptions of scenes, people, places and actions happening around.

Better telling of time lapses and what happened in those periods.

Grammar and the repetitive nature that I seem to use and reuse all the time.

More understanding into the complex worlds that both of these stories take place in.

I hope that you all will wait for the new chapters come in and I will try to tell you when they do on my profile. When they are changed, you will know by the fact that at the bottom I will try to put the date that I finished and the date that I put it up. I will also put up at the top REVISED and that will hopefully help you know which ones are the right pages.

Anyways, I hope this will be along shortly and I thank Sokai who became my beta reader for Vampire Legends Series for pointing some, if not all, my mistakes out.

With dreaded breath awaiting release,

Kat Francis


End file.
